Tragische Verluste
by Jackylein
Summary: Dies ist ein OneShot. Viel Spass beim Lesen. Evtl. TaschentuchAlarm.


Tragische Verlust

Hermine erinnerte sich noch zu gut als der Tag kam, an dem die schlimmste Nachricht ihres Lebens sie erreichte. Es war kurz nachdem das letzte Schuljahr zu ende war. Sie saß zu Hause bei ihren Eltern und war am Kartenspielen und dabei alte Geschichten von der Schule zu erzählen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„_Mrs. Hermine Granger?" fragte der Mann in seiner Postbotenuniform. _

„_Ja, das bin ich." _

„_Dann habe ich hier für sie ein Einschreiben, wenn sie bitte hier unterzeichnen würden?" _

_Hermine tat wie ihr geheissen, und kritzelte ihren Namen auf das Blatt. Der Postbote übergab ihr den Brief. Sie drehte den Brief um, doch nur ihr Name und ihre Anschrift waren dort zu sehen, kein Absender, kein Indiz, woher man erkennen könnte wer der Verfasser war. Sie ging zurück in die Küche, setzte sich und öffnete den Brief. _

„_Schätzchen, von wem ist denn der Brief?" wollte ihre Mutter wissen. _

„_Ich weiß es noch nicht Ma, kein Absender." _

_Ihre Mutter stand auf und räumte die Karten vom Tisch. Hermine faltete den Brief auseinander. Die Schrift kam ihr bekannt vor. Es war die Schrift ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin Pro. McGonigall. Sie began den Brief zu lesen. _

_**Liebe Hermine, **_

ich bedauere es, der Überbringer von schlechten Nachrichten zu sein, aber ich wollte nicht das du es von jemand anderem erfährst...

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung. Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

...dein Freund Ronald Weasley ist bei dem Versuch Harry zu helfen, im Kampf gegen Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verstorben. Er ist ehrenvoll gestorben.

_**Ich möchte dich bitten, zu seiner Beerdigung am 17. Mai am Philosophen-Friedhof zu kommen um dich von Ihm zu verabschieden. **_

_**Hermine, mein aufrichtiges Beileid. **_

_**Minerva McGonigall **_

Hermine kullerten Tränen über die Wange, sie hatte den Brief fest in ihren Händen.

„_Liebes, was ist denn los?" _

_Hermine schaute nicht hoch zu ihrer Mutter, ihr Blick war starr auf den Brief gebannt. Sie ließ den Brief auf den Tisch sinken, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und verließ die Küche. Ihre Mutter nahm den Brief in die Hand und laß die paar Zeilen die dort geschrieben waren, als sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. _

Am Tag der Beerdigung 

Hermine stand am Grab von ihrem Freund Ron, neben ihr waren Neville, Dean, Loona, die kompletten Weasley ´s und auch ein paar Lehrer. Genauso wie Lupin, Moody und andere Mitglieder aus dem Orden. Den einzigsten den sie nicht erblickte war Harry.

Nach der Rede des Pastors, ging sie auf Lupin zu.

„Remus, hast du Harry gesehen? Ist er nicht hier?"

Lupin´ s Blick neigte sich gen Boden.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

„Achso..." Hermine drehte sich von ihm weg und wollte gehen.

„Hermine..."

Sie drehte sich nochmals zu Lupin um.

„Es ist schrecklich was mit Ron passiert ist. Nach Ron´ s Tod, haben wir Harry nicht mehr gesehen. Er ist verschwunden."

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie nickte nur. Langsam ging sie Richtung Friedhofstor.

Ron ist Tod, Harry ist verschwunden, was ist bloß passiert? Vor zwei Monaten war doch unsere kleine Welt noch in Ordnung. Sie ging mit gesenktem Kopf die Strasse entlang. Ein Regentropfen fiel auf ihre Nasenspitze, diesem folgte ein richtiger Schauer. Der Himmel wurde schlagartig dunkel.

Als würde der Himmel meinen seelischen Zustand wieder spiegeln. Sie hob ihren Kopf gen Himmel, schloss die Augen und ließ sich die kühlen Tropfen auf ´s Gesicht fallen. Der Regen vermischte sich mit ihren Tränen.

Jetzt saß sie alleine in ihrer kleinen Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung, hatte die Musik angemacht und blickte starr ins Licht, was die Kerze vor ihr warf. Mittlerweile waren zwei Jahre nach Ron´ s Tod vergangen. Noch immer hatte sie keine Nachricht von Harry bekommen. Direkt nach dem Tod ihres Freundes hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach Harry gemacht, jedoch erfolglos. Fast jeden Abend weinte sie sich in den schlaf. Die Ungewissheit, was aus ihrer Liebe geworden ist, macht sie fast Wahnsinnig. Sie betete jeden Abend gen Himmel um ein Zeichen von ihm. Nie tat sich irgendwas. Sie wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Irgendwo muss Harry noch sein, er war nicht Tod, er hat mich nicht verlassen, sowie Ron. Sie schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen den Hochgestellten Beinen. Es klopfte an die Tür, doch Hermine machte keine Anstalt an genau diese zugehen. Sie wollte jetzt keinen Besuch. Es klopfte wieder.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe, ich habe keinen Bock auf Besuch." Sie schrie gegen die Verschlossene Tür.

„Hermine, ich bin´ s, lass mich rein."

Ihr stockte der Atem, das hat sich angehört wie Harry, konnte das wirklich sein? Sofort sprang sie vom Sofa auf und rannte zur Eingangstür. Im Spion konnte sie erkennen, das es wirklich Harry zu sein schien. Dieses schwarze struppige Haar, diese grünen Augen. Sie öffnete die Tür. Und da stand er, so als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Sie konnte kein Wort sagen, sah ihn nur an. Er grinste zurück, und ging an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Schön dich zu sehen Mine, aber sag mal wo sind denn deine guten Manieren?"

„I...I...Ich..." Hermine war ganz perplex, wie konnte es sein, zwei Jahre war er verschwunden, und nun stand er vor ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Ich bin Hundemüde und einen Bärenhunger habe ich auch. Wo ist die Küche?"

Nach diesem Spruch hatte Hermine ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen. Sie ging auf Harry zu, holte aus und gab ihm einen schallende Ohrfeige. Harry blickte sie entsetzt an und erkannte das sie weinte.

„Wie konntest du? Wie konntest du mich so lange alleine lassen? Wie konntest du einfach verschwinden? Wie konntest du es wagen, nicht zu Ron´ s Beerdigung zu kommen? Wie kannst du es jetzt wagen hier einfach so nach zwei Jahren aufzutauchen und nach essen zu fragen?" Sie schrie ihn mit verweinter Stimme an.

„Hermine, ich...ich...es tut mir leid. Wenn ich unerwünscht bin, dann geh ich wieder." Er ging zurück zur Tür.

„Wenn du es jetzt wagst, wieder zu verschwinden, dann ..." ihre Stimme wurde weicher.

„Dann kann ich dir nicht mehr verzeihen."

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um, ihre Gesichtszüge waren jetzt weicher. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Nur deinetwegen bin ich wieder gekommen."

Hermine dachte nicht über das gesagte von Harry nach. Sie küsste ihn einfach weiter. Schnell wurde der Kuss intensiver und alle alten Emotionen wurde durch neue heiße Gefühle ersetzt. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie lagen zusammen fest umschlungen auf dem Sofa, weiterhin in ein wildes Zungengefecht verwickelt. Harry entledigte sich Hermine´ s Kleider und auch umgekehrt. Die zwei langen Jahre der Angst und der Hoffnung waren vergessen. Dieser intime Augenblick gehörte nur ihnen. Sie schliefen Arm in Arm zusammen ein. Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Harry verschwunden.

War das nur ein Traum?

Hermine ging in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen auf dem Tisch entdeckte sie einen Brief. Ihre Hände zitterten, die Erinnerung an den Brief mit Ron´ s Tod erwachte von neuem. Sie griff trotzdem nach dem Brief und laß ihn durch.

**Hermine, **

**es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Ich weiß wie sehr ich dich jetzt verletzt haben muss, obwohl ich das gar nicht wollte. Die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen war das schönste was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren erlebt habe. Aber ich kann einfach nicht mit dir zusammen bleiben. Zu Groß ist der Schmerz damit verbunden. **

**Hermine ich habe schlimme Sachen gemacht. Ich kann deinen Blick nicht ertragen. Wenn du wüsstest was vor zwei Jahren vorgefallen ist, dann würdest du mich hassen. Ich möchte nicht mit der Gewissheit weiterleben, dass du mich hasst. **

**Ich weiß nicht ob du mich oder meinen Brief verstehen kannst, aber ich bitte dich nicht nach mir zu suchen und mich einfach zu vergessen. **

**Ich liebe dich für immer. **

**Harry**

Sie ließ den Brief fallen und brach auf den Boden zusammen. Sie schrie immer wieder NEIN und VERLASS MICH NICHT.

Mit verweintem Gesicht stand sie auf und griff sich ein Messer. Sie ging ins Badezimmer, ließ Wasser in die Badewanne ein und stieg mit Samt T-Shirt und Slip in die Wanne. Sie betrachtete das Messer, führte es zu ihrem Handgelenk und Schnitt in Richtung Unterarm. Den Schmerz den sie im Moment empfand war nicht vom Messer. Ihr Herz war gebrochen. Sie wollte nicht so weiterleben. Sie ließ das Messer fallen und sank langsam in der Wanne zusammen. Das Wasser unter ihr färbte sich rot. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie schloss diese.

Drei Tage später war die Beerdigung von Hermine Jane Granger. Ihr Grab war das Grab neben dem von Ron. Harry kam nicht zur Beerdigung. Er erfuhr erst später von ihrem Tod, als sie schon war.

Jetzt stand er alleine vor den beiden Gräbern seiner Freunde. Er weinte nicht. Er blickte stumpf zu den Gräbern hinunter. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er neigte seinen Kopf gen Himmel und schrie. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften und sank auf die Knie.

Sooooooooooooooooooooo das wars. Meine kleine tragische One-Shot Story. Man kann ja nicht immer ein Happy End haben. Freue mich über Rewievs. Bis bald.


End file.
